


Miraculous ladybug prompt list

by Fanfiction127



Category: Maribat - Fandom
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Hurt/Comfort, MariBat, Miraculous Ladybug Prompts, Motorcycles, Other, Tumblr Prompt, Tumblr: Writing-prompt-s, bio dad bruce wayne, miraculous prompt
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-05
Updated: 2021-02-23
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:34:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,927
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27405121
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fanfiction127/pseuds/Fanfiction127
Summary: So... I don’t really have a whole lot of ideas and I also just started play season (with social distancing) so things are getting really busy. However, I do have time to do short prompts with romantic or platonic ships. Below are a ton of prompts that you can request by private messaging me, going into the asks, or by simply going into the comment (though if you can avoid that last one I would appreciate it)The format is normal, just put the number you want and what ship, please do include platonic or romantic as well as any little addons you would like with-it. Also, this could be with as many different people from any universe you wish!
Relationships: Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug & Bruce Wayne, Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug & Damian Wayne, Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug & Lex Luthor, Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug/Jason Todd
Comments: 4
Kudos: 13





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> These can either be headcanons or one-shots, just let me know.  
> 5o Prompts

  1. “Please be quiet, I can’t even hear myself losing the will to live.” 
  2. “Take another step, and I can’t be held responsible for my actions.”
  3. “I would call you an imbecile but that’d be cruel as you wouldn’t be able to spell it.” 
  4. “you interrupt my reading once more, and this book will become a lethal weapon.”
  5. “Say that again.” 
  6. “If being clumsy as a currency, I’d be a bloody billionaire.”
  7. “Kiss me you twat.”
  8. “This is my life now. I have climbed this hill and now I will die upon it.” “Shut up. We’ve only been hiking for twenty minutes.”
  9. “What’s the word for that infestation of tiny creatures over there?” “Those are children. That’s a school.”
  10. “Can you hit him with your knife?” “I believe the technical term is ‘stab’.”
  11. “On a scale from one to ten, how bad do you want to kill me right now?” “I’m hovering in the high thirties.” 
  12. “I didn’t do it.” “Then why are you laughing?” “Because whoever did it is a freaking genius.” 
  13. “You sir, need to calm the hell down. You’re at a fifteen and I need you at like, a seven.” 
  14. “You’re only given one little spark of madness. You can’t lose it yet!” 
  15. “You’re-you’re crushing my spleen.” “You don’t even know where your spleen is.” 
  16. “On a scale from one to ten, how bad to you think it would be if-” “At least a twenty.” 
  17. “I swear you could trip over your own shadow.” “My shadow’s a tricky little bastard. It likes to see me fall to its level.” 
  18. “I am way too sober for this.” 
  19. “You all remarkably well behaved tonight... what did you do?”
  20. “Is that blood?” “No?” “That’s not a question you’re supposed to answer with another question.”
  21. “Right now, I don’t know if I want to kiss you or shove you off a bridge.” “...Can I pick?” 
  22. “I don’t give a damn.” “You give so many damns they’re visible from SPACE!”
  23. “I want to go home.” “And I want to go to the moon. It ain’t happening sweetheart. Time to accept that.” 
  24. “I hate you.” “Why?” I’m lovely.” 
  25. I hate the sight of blood.” “The maybe you shouldn’t kill for a living.” 
  26. “You’re late”
  27. “Awfully confident aren’t you?” “I can kill every person in this room before most of them have a chance to get to their feet. Skills like that do wonders for a persons self confidence.”
  28. Death was calling me. I could hear her voice. I thought she would claim her life. What she wanted was much worse.
  29. She gripped the rim of the porcelain sink and tried to steady her hands. “One last time,” she whispered to herself. One. Last. Time.
  30. “I wasn’t always the one being hunted. I used to be a hunter...”
  31. In the photograph, I’m smiling, but my memories from that day were far from happy. 
  32. “You remind me of someone.” “Do I now?” “yes...you won’t leave right?” “Never.” 
  33. They pulled the knife out of their chest and smiled. “Was that supposed to hurt?” 
  34. And finally, as they looked around at the dark, they realized. They were alone, truly and deeply alone. 
  35. “Fine, tell me five things that make you happy.” “...” “that's just sad” 
  36. “You’re one insult away from getting punched.” 
  37. “Do you ever shut up?” “ do you ever stop being annoying?” 
  38. “Never trust a survivor until you find out what they did to stay alive.”
  39. “Everything here can kill you, but I can do it most efficiently.”
  40. “Excuse me. I have to go make a scene.
  41. “I don’t care if you are panicking - just do it quietly.”
  42. “Ok, well, keep your _morals_ away from me.” 
  43. “Well, this is a nice change of scenery.” “It’s a prison cell.” “I was being sarcastic.” 
  44. “You had this planned all along didn’t you, you little shit.” 
  45. “Mom says if you blow up the house she’s going to put you up for adoption.” 
  46. “Because my momma raised me to be a lady, I know when and what fork to use at a formal dinner. Because she didn’t raise a fool, I know what artery to stick it in so that you will bleed out in one minute.”
  47. “there are at least seventeen ways this could have gone better. Literally. Like, I’m counting them right now, you moron”
  48. “so what’s your plan?” “My plan was to follow your plan!”
  49. “It’s blood, not nuclear waste. Chill out.”
  50. “I am not human. I never was. So why are you expecting me to act like one?” 




	2. 46; Daminette Twins

**46\. “Because my momma raised me to be a lady, I know when and what fork to use at a formal dinner. Because she didn’t raise a fool, I know what artery to stick it in so that you will bleed out in one minute.”**

_**WARNING! ANTI-BRUCE, slight panic attack?** _

"Anna?" Damian called, wondering where his twin had gone. He had meant to better prepare himself, however, didn't get the time as Grayson had brought him back from the titans at the last possible moment. He knew she wouldn't get lost here, she had had time to memorize the layout of the building, of course, Anna was also taught to be innocent until proven guilty and she occasionally lost herself. Damian, however, had been taught to fight and deny it till his grave. Perhaps, that's why he had originally hated her, she was everything he wasn't, all because she was sent away from him.

A nasty part of Damian asked if he was the problem. It was a gross, conniving voice that twisted every word ever spoken to him and made it wrong. 'Anna wasn't like that though,' he would say, but sometimes he wondered if he had lost the only good thing to exist. That voice would tell him that she hated him, that she never wanted him, that perhaps she only stuck around him because they were blood. He knew Bruce only kept him because nobody else would.

Damian turned around another corner, thinking about what had just happened in the ballroom.

> _'Marinette looked into the sage green eyes, ones that were so close yet so far from her brothers, eyes that tried so hard not to show too much, yet failed all too significantly. 'Of course,' Marinette thought, 'calling a tyrant 'significant' implies that they have worth.'_

> _Marinette set her glass down, watching ever so vigilantly as the water swished around. "Because, sir, my momma raised me to be a lady, I know when and what fork to use at a former dinner," she paused, looking over to where her father was entertaining his fellow businessmen. 'what is it Damian called them? Imbeciles?' Marinette agreed with Damian in that aspect. They truly didn't know anything, at least nothing of worth._

> _She knew Lex’s eyes followed hers, and she silently thanked the gods he didn’t say anything. Of course, Lex was smarter than most of the idiots here._

> _Marinette turned back to the man who sat adjacent to her and spoke again, "Because she didn't raise a fool, I know what artery to stick it in so that you will bleed out in a minute, as does my brother." Letting a sweet smile spread across herself, Marinette excused herself from the now shocked man. “Truly, you'd think a man of your prows would learn to stay to his agenda and not stoop to such levels as bad-mouthing a child. Especially when said child twin is directly in front of you.”_

Damian mentally cursed himself. He should have known that Lex Luthor of all people, would be the one to push her back into her old habits. 

> _Her eyes glowed a toxic green as she ran across the dance floor, just barely avoiding others._

The second Luthor had walked into the gala, Damian vowed to keep an eye on him. It was almost a shame that Anna had gotten to him first. 

> _“Bruce, you really should keep a better hold of your children. I assumed after Jason that you would have learned to handle unruly children.” Something in Damian had snapped when he said that. Anna had told him she would be grabbing a glass of water, he should have assumed something would have happened, especially after she didn’t immediately return._

> _Damian looked up, only to see his father staring disappointedly at him. Instinctively, Damian averted his eyes, keeping a keen eye onto the freshly polished floor._

"Anna," he called out, hoping to any gods she believed in that she hadn't done anything regrettable. Well, anything their father would regret.

"Ami?" Damian stopped in the center of the hallway, looking for any crevice she could be hiding in. None of the rooms were open and from what he had gathered, they were soundproof. Damian called out a second, "Anna?" 

Behind him, the sound of shuffling made itself know. Damian turned around, instantly greeted by Marinette, her arms wrapped around his torso. Damian stiffened at the sudden contact but hugged back nonetheless. "I'm sorry," She whispered, "I didn't mean to say anything to him but he-"

He shoosed her, hugging her a little tighter. He knew she would get in trouble if Bruce found out. But he also knew that if Bruce pushed enough then his sister would show just how accurate her aim was.


	3. 44; Jasonette + Motorcycle

**Could you do 44 with Jasonette on a road trip via motorcycle**

* * *

Due to some....person, reason this wasn't finished, however I felt like it got the point across. 

* * *

Jason took in a deep breath, trying his hardest not to think, specifically, about the hands that wrapped around his waist. The stark white bangs, still covered in sweat from todays heat, swayed with the wind from under his helmet. 

Was it so wrong to believe that this was his normal? That, perhaps, motorcycle riding on empty roads on the country side with someone who truly meant the world to him, was HIS normal. It truly did shock him. It shocked him that this wasn't something Dick or Bruce had forced him to make, it wasn't a gift Alfred had given him, it was his. It was something HE had made, and somehow that made it all the more special. 

"Hey, Jason, think you could pull over?" Marinettes' voice broke through his thoughts, bringing him back to the soft hmm of the engine and the loose rocks that clinked against metal. "Everything ok Mare?" 

"Yeah, just wanted to take a small break." Her voice was soft, though, something was hiding. Jason pulled to the side of the road, choosing to ignore whatever it was that she was hiding, there was, after all, a reason she was nicknamed 'Lady Luck'. "You sure everything's ok?"

Marinette didn't say anything, simply shrugging him off and looking into the distance. "You trust me, right?" She didn't look at him when she asked, instead she took off her helmet and looked into the distance. "You know I do," it was soft, and he wasn't sure she even heard it. When she didn't say anything else Jason moved towards her, placing his arms around his waist. 

"How about a quick walk?" He didn't get a chance to answer as she pulled him with him, walking into the thin line of trees. The grass under him was lush, reflecting its color onto his combat boots. Around him, a shadow slowly faded around the trees, blocking the sun in some places and overcasting darkness in others. As he looked around the small sliver of trees, he noticed how the land rolled down, creating the land bridge they were on now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wrote this a couple months back however due to it not being done I didn't want to publish it here. 
> 
> However, I figured it could do any harm to do so and decided it was about time I did so. If anyone wants to complete this, I would perfectly fine with it!


End file.
